


Is It a Canadian Thing?

by casdeansangel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Seung hates the cold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8778925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casdeansangel/pseuds/casdeansangel
Summary: Seung hates the cold and finds it weird that even though he's freezing Jean is perfectly fine and warm.





	

Seung Gil always wondered how Jean managed to pick out the coldest apartment ever. He also wondered how Jean freaking Jacques never got cold. 'Maybe it's a Canadian thing.' He thought to himself as he shuffled further into the cocoon of sweaters and blankets he had made for himself while watching kdramas on the floor. Seung heard the door open but didn't look at it became he knew it was JJ. 

Jean laughed at the sight of his boyfriend buried underneath every blanket they had. "You cold?" It was more of a statement than a question. Seung focus stayed on the tv but out of the corner of his eye the sight of Jean removing his jacket. JJ noticed and winked, "Like what you see?" 

"How the hell are you not cold?" He asked. "More like how the hell are you cold?" Jean replied answering his question with a question. Jean walked over to his shivering boyfriend and sat by him, he picked up the blankets and Seung made a hissing sound as a rush of cold air hit him but was shut up as soon as Jean engulfed him in body heat. Seung Gil leaned into him more and mumbled, "Warm." 

Jean wrapped his arm around Seung and watched tv with him until Seung fell asleep on his chest. JJ was sweating now from the heat and had tried to wiggle out of the excessive amount of blankets, but as soon as he moved Seung's gripped tightened around him. "Mmmh no." He grumbled, half asleep, into JJ's chest. 

He looked down at Seung and smiled. Seung wasn't very good at showing his emotions up front but when he did Jean loved it more than anything in the world, except for Seung of course. So if burning to death and suffocating underneath all those blankets is what it took for Seung to be happy and comfortable, then Jean didn't mind. 

Jean leaned in and kissed his sleeping boyfriend on the forehead. "I love you." He whispered into his ear. He felt Seung smile against his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic ever and I'd decided that jjseung needed some love. Sorry if it sucks. My tumblr is @icekatsuki if you want to follow.


End file.
